BAD DAY maybe?
by onyx david
Summary: Hanya fanfic ringan pelepas stres. SASUSAKU (AU) "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sakura, selama 3 hari ini kau mengacuhkan aku dan malah pergi dengan laki laki lain?" Aku hanya berharap bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kejadian ini


BAD DAY maybe?

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

Warning : typo, aneh , alur kecepetan , kesalahan EyD , gaje dan segala kekurangan fanfic saya

DLDR! Saya sudah memperingatkan

Sial . Aku melihatnya disana berdiri menyandar pada pilar di depan pintu masuk kelas. Oke sekarang aku harus membuat pilihan , berusaha kabur darinya dan berpura pura mengacuhkannya , atau menggodanya dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Kurasa untuk saat ini aku akan memilih pilihan kedua .

Tepat saat otakku tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana aku melihat Sabaku Gaara melintas dihadapanku,dengan tanpa seorangpun ,ya bisa dibilang sendirian . Tanpa berfikir panjang dan menguras pikiran , aku langsung menghambur padanya .Aku menyelinapkan tangan kecilku di lengan kokoh nya . Ia tampak kaget pada awalnya , tapi begitu melihat _dia_ si sumber aku melakukan ini ,ia tampak mengangguk mengerti dan menyunggingkan senyum bengkoknya. Itu manis sekali , kalau aku boleh jujur.

Kami berjalan perlahan dengan lenganku yang masih memeluk lengan Gaara erat . Aku mengajaknya bicara tentang hal hal ringan agar kami terlihat tidak memperdulika _nya_ yang masih disana . Sekilas aku melihat wajah _nya_ mengeras , oh dan tentu saja masih tampan seperti biasa.

Aku dan Gaara memang tidak duduk dalam 1 meja yang sama , jadi aku harus berpisah dengannya dikelas . Tidak masalah karena aku juga sudah puas dengan melihat _dia_ kiesal. Dan ini sisi buruknya karena aku dan _dia_ 1 meja di kelas kimia . Ini berarti aku akan melihat _nya_ duduk dengan wajah kesal. Dan itu menyenangkan.

" Sakura , apa tadi yang kau lakukan ?". Aku sedikit tersentak dari lamunanku tentang rencana selanjunya yang akan aku lakukan , dan sialnya suara berat itu menghancurkan susunan rencanaku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah _nya_ , dan tepat! Dia sedang dalam mode kesal.

"E ... yang mana ,dari tadi aku disini dan ya , tidak melakukan apa apa kecali menyusun rencana kencanku untuk nanti sore" dustaku pada _nya_. Lihat ,wajah _nya_ tambah kesal dan serasa ingin mencincangku menjadi daging halus. Ini menyenangkan.

"Kencan?" ia mendesis dengan suara pelan sekali dan nadanya terdengar, dingin.

" Hn, dengan Neji nanti sore." Ia tersentak kaget , aku tahu _ia_ pasti mengira aku tidak mendengarnya . Tapi sayang sekali karna telingaku lebih tajam dari kelinci sekalipun.

"Kau ap-

"Selamat pagi " , sebelum dia sempat berkoentar lebih lanjut, Dosen kesayanganku lebih dulu masuk. Oh Iruka – _sensei_ , aku benar benar kasih . Mungkin sekali kali aku harus membuatkannya makanan sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku.

"Selamat pagi sensei" serentak seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan ini menyahut ucapan sensei kesayanganku di depan. Dan kulirik kesamping kiriku dia juga duduk dengan muka masam ,kesal dan marah yang menjdi satu . Apa dia sekesal itu?.

Jam kuliahku hari ini sudah habis ,jadi disinilah aku sekarang menunggu Hyuuga Neji menjemputku di depan kelas terakhirku dan kita bisa mulai berkencan.

"Hai Sakura, apa kita jadi pergi " . Baru saja aku memikirkannya dan dia sudah ada disampingku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah di sampingku . Apa jangan jangan dia ini keturunan hantu ya.' Tidak Sakura ia bahkan lebih tampan dari pangeran mana mungkin kau menyamakannya dengan hantu' ah lagi lagi jiwa konyolku keluar dan itu menyebalkan .

"Tentu saja " aku dan dia mulai berjalan . Dia sepertinya memang pria yang pintar , karna selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku . Aku tidak keberatan , tentu saja. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku sudah menyadari keberadaan dia di balik tembok itu. Hahaha... maaf ya Uchiha sayang .

Kami melakukan kencan sore ini dengan menyenangkan dan ku kira karena ada seorang penguntit yang mengikutiku dan Neji sejak kami mennggalkan Konoha university.

Aku memang sedikit keterlaluan , karena membuatnya kesal selama 3 hari ini. Pertama saat aku menggandeng si Sabaku dan berkencan dengan Neji. Kedua karena aku makan di kantin dengan Kiba dan Lee. Dan terakhir karena aku menolak untuk satu kelompok dengan nya dan malah memilih si tukang tidur sebagai patnerku dalam tigas Fisika.

Membuatnya kesal adalah salah satu –ah bukan tapi kesenanganku pada urutan ke 3 dalam hidup . Karena yang pertama adalah menggoda dan menyindir kakak nya, Itachi . Aku terus menggodanya dengan banyaknya keriput atau kusutnya rambut panjang kebanggaannya itu, dan reaksinya selalu dapat menghiburku . Dia mengambil kaca , sisir, masker , gel rambut atau barang barang aneh untuk perawatan kecantikannya . Pantas saja jika hingga saat ini ia masih belum menikah , aku bahkan sering beranggapan bahwa dia itu gay. Jika aku harus melihat Itachi – _nii_ berhubungan dengan pasangan mahonya itu pasti menjijikkan , ya mungkin tidak semenjijikkan kala aku harus mendengarkan gombalan si bo _doh_ naruto untuk temanku Hinata

Kedua adalah kebiasaanku yang terus menyindir Ino bahwa dia tambah gemuk . Aku tahu Ino menyukai daging panggang , jadi aku sering mengajaknya makan daging dan ya, esok paginya ia selalu bilang bahwa aku akan diet dengan wajah horor menatap tubuhnya. Padahal aku rasa tidak ada yang sala dengan tubuhnya , Oh tapi itu juga ada untungnya karna aku sedikit menambah bumbu kebohongan bahwa pasti si Shimura tidak menyukai gadis gemuk.

Dan ya, yang ketiga ada menggoda dan membuat kesal _dia_. Jarang sekali kan aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang kesal , marah , cemburu. Karna biasanya aku hanya melihat ekspresinya yang sedatar papan catur si tukang tidur. Seorang Uchiha yang kehilangan keangkuhannya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan.

Ya sangat menyenangkan ,tapi kurasa dia sudah kehabisan stok kesabarannya . Dia menarik tangan ku ke taman belakang dan menanyakan sikapku padanya selama 3 hari ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura , kenapa sikapmu 3 hari ini aneh sekali . Kau selalu menghindariku dan pergi dengan laki laki lain." Waw dari nada suaranya aku bisa merasakan sedikit frustasinya dia.

Ku pasang topengku yang seakan akan sedang membencinya .

" Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau dan si Uzumaki kacamata itu ?" nada suaraku kubuat menyindir, seolah olah aku benar benar membencinya saat ini . Rasakan itu Uchiha.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu soal dia dan Uzumaki karin . Aku mengetahuinya karena Ino lah yang memberitahuku. Ino memang ratu gosip jadi aku tidak heran kalau dia tahu bahwa si Uzumaki dan dia pergi . Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar karena memang dia tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Uzumaki yang mirip paparazzi itu. Aku memang agak takut jika harus curhat dengan Ino , takut malam ini aku curhat dan besok paginya beritanya tertempel di mading . Untung selama aku berteman dengan Ino ia tidak pernah membocorkan rahasia ku.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya mengerjakan tugas dengannya." Perlahan dia menggenggam tanganku dan mencoba meyakinkan ku.

Aku pura pura marah , dan enggan menatap wajahnya dengan menghadap ke kiri ,tepat pada semak semak . Aku melihat tangan mengacungkan kode .

3

2

1

" SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN "

Seru kami bersamaan , kukecup pipinya sebentar dan tersenyum lebar sampai mataku menyipit. Aku tahu dia kaget karna ini memang kejutan . perlahan dari balik semak , pohon sakura dan belakang gudang muncul teman teman . meraka tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya ekspresi Uchiha di depan ini, ya walau hanya sampai 1 menit saja , karena ia telah memasang topeng papan catur lagi . Perlahan mami Mikoto maju dengan membawa kue berhias dan di atasnya terdapat lilin ber angka 25 tahun , aku menghadapnya berkata semanis mungkin . "Selamat ulang tahun , anata ".

Dia tersenyum hangat padaku dan meniup adalah SUAMIKU , Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapku . Dia adalah suamiku , yang selama 3 hari ini harus kubuat kesal . Dia adalah milikku ,priaku dan cintaku.

Tangannya mengadah di depanku . " Mana hadiahku, anata"

Aku tersipu malu , dengan perlahan kukeluarkan benda putih panjang dari saku rok pendekku . Ku serahkan padanya . Beberapa saat kemudian ku lihat mukanya memerah dan itu sangat lucu , mendorongku untuk melakukan kejahilanku lagi.

"Neji aku lelah, tolong antarkan aku pulang ya" pintaku manja pada Neji. Perlahan tapi pasti aku merasakan aura gelap di belakang punggungku.

"Uchiha Sakura , kau harus menerima hukumanmu". Suamiku menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawa ku pergi dari kampus kami . Dasar posesif.

Kulihat seringai mesumnya, Oh tuhan lindungilah aku dari suami Mesumku ini. Ya, aku hanya berharap agar setelah ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di malam hari

Tamat

Hanya sekedar fic konyol yang terlintas di benakku , karena sedih . Ya teman temanku lupa hari kelahiranku. Dan itu menyebalkan

Mind to review?


End file.
